custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Underworld
|con = Into The Rot}}Underworld is a short story. It is also an entry into ToaTusk's Writing Contest. It won second place. Story Dazix lay on his bed in his hut. A slight breeze slipped through his cloth door. He didn't notice, for he was fast asleep. He was reminiscing on his adventures with his old Toa teammates. He smiled in his sleep. He was falling into an even further darkness... His hut began to shake. The lamp above his desk came loose and fell to the table. It shattered and ignited the table. The air filled with the smell of burning old maps. His staff that was propped up against his bed clattered to the floor. But, his dream was still going. He didn't notice the smell of burning smoke. He was too caught up in his memories. The walls of the hunt began to catch fire. The whole place was going to burn down. He was going to die from smoke inhalation, if the Matoran hadn't begun to scream. His eyes shot open. He looked around at his burning hut. He coughed as and dove to the floor. He grabbed his staff and crawled along the dirt floor. He took a leap of faith and ran through the burning flap. He came out into the village. He coughed for a few moments. Then he looked up, and he wished he had coughed a little more. It was chaos. Huts were on fire, Matoran were running about, some were dying on the ground. Others had already passed on... A Matoran ran to him and fell to his knees. He tugged on his robe. He opened his mouth to say something, but some sort of Kraata-like worm came from his mouth. The Matoran grabbed his throat and fell to the floor, dead. The worm thing slid across the ground and into the destruction. Dazix could only stare at the body for a second because a hut exploded right next to him. He went flying backwards into someone's garden. Mud splattered everywhere. His cloak was soaked in it. He got up and looked around. There was fire burning where the explosion has been. But, there was something odd about this fire. It was black. He ran up to it, but ducked as a iron wheel went flying in front of him. He hit the ground hard, very hard. He felt his wrist cracked, it was broken. He got up and continued towards the fire with his wrist against his chest. He got to it, but didn't feel any heat coming from it. He reached out his hand into the fire and kept it in there for a few seconds. He pulled it out and examined it. His hand wasn't burnt. Odd, very odd indeed. He thought. But, he was distracted from it when there was another explosion of black fire. He turned towards where the explosion had come from. But, he could see anything, except smoke. But he knew exactly where the explosion had come from. It had come from the catacombs. He ran towards it. Trying not to help the Matoran who were dying all around him. There was no way to save them. He had to check if the catacombs were okay, maybe there was something that could save the Matoran... He ran into the smoke. He didn't cough, but he covered his mouth, just in case it was contaminated with this 'Black Plague'. He ran through and tripped over something on the ground. It was like in a building in Metru Nui where there was flat and then there was a little step where it's not visible if you're in a hurry. He feel onto something metal, and he knew very well what this was. This was the catacombs' door. He went into the catacombs to see that the floor had fallen. Everything that was in it had fallen through into the grave room. But, he heard sounds in the darkness, groans, moans. He looked down to see, zombies, walking amongst the rubble. He realized that these were the bodies of the graves. He also saw many more bodies, and those Kraata-like worms were going in through their mouths, and they began to move again. There were several crawling up the walls, he started to make his way out, he had to find Tusk and tell him, wherever he was, he had to. But as he turned a hand came at him and grabbed him by the throat, his staff fell and clattered to the ground. He looked at his attacker and saw what was gripping him: a warrior, and he knew that he was dead, for he had a hole that went through his head right between his eyes. He moaned, his eyes as black as night. He was starting to choke, and after he had died, he was probably going to be possessed by the Kraata-like beasts. He grabbed the warrior's wrist and twisted it. The wrist came loose and came off. He fell to the floor, almost falling off into the graves. He dropped the hand and it flopped on the floor. He ran out of the catacombs. He ran through the fire and desolation all around him. All the Matoran were now dead. Their bodies either laying in the grass, or slowly making their way towards him. He continued to run through the broken village. Everything was gone, nothing was left. Why hadn't he stayed up and waited for Yiolu to return? He had failed in his job as Turaga, he was ashamed to have ever become one, or at least take the job of leading a village. He was almost the oak doors of the village. He came to them and unlocked the padlock. He pushed one of them open, because they were so heavy. He puffed as the door opened. He looked back to see several undead coming towards him. He pushed faster. The door opened. He ran out and pushed it closed. This time it was faster. He closed the door and it slammed in the faces of the undead. He grabbed a steel bar from the ground that had fallen from a post on the outside of the walls. He slide it through the bars of the door. He heard pounding, he ran for he knew that that bar wasn't going to last very long. He ran as faster as his Turaga form would allow. He tried to run faster, but fell. His Turaga form wasn't helping him in this case. He looked back and saw that the doors were open. He got up and ran again. He looked back and saw that the undead had given up on their chase of him. They closed the doors. But that didn't stop him from running. So he continued and came to the forest. He ran through it, avoiding anything in his way. He needed to find Tusk, and warn him that something was about to happen, something very, very big. Characters *Dazix *Several Matoran *Several Rotted Beings *Tusk - Mentioned *Yiolu - Mentioned Images I39 Underworld1.jpg|The Banner Trivia *This is an entry into ToaTusk's Writing Contest.